Another Life
by Miguel Da Corrola
Summary: Jika tak bersama di kehidupan ini maka di kehidupan berikutnya pasti...  warning: character death,sappy love story


**Disclaimer: ** udah dibilangin berkali-kali . . . Semua karakter yang ada dan berada disini BUKAN milik saya . . . kalo punya saya ya, pasti udah saya bikin pairing semua atuh!

**Author's Note:** Satu lagi Fanfic dari saya dengan tema Shounen-Ai . . . bagi yg tidak

suka harap jangan baca karena bisa menyebabkan mual, pusing (kayak

orang hamil . . .) tapi yang ini gak terlalu parah koq jadi baca aja..

**Warning:** Character death

**Summary:** Jika tidak dapat bersatu pada kehidupan ini . . . Maka di kehidupan selanjutnya . . . pasti . . .

**-****ANOTHER LIFE-**

_Mereka berdua sangat, sangat mencintai satu sama lain . . ._

_Cinta mereka sangat dalam, mereka juga mengerti perasaan satu sama lain . . ._

_Tapi, cinta mereka . . ._

Pagi itu sangat cerah, satu lagi hari dengan cuaca yang sangat cerah di Konoha. Iruka melihat ke arah langit, pandangannya menerawang melihat awan dan pepohonan yang begitu hijau. Pikirannya masih terpenuhi oleh seorang laki-laki berambut perak, sahabatnya, yang sangat penting baginya. Ya, entah sejak kapan Hatake Kakashi menjadi seperti saudara laki-lakinya sendiri. Iruka juga tidak begitu yakin ketika Kakashi mengatakan bahwa ia mencintainya. Tapi sekarang semuanya sudah jelas, Iruka juga mencintai Kakashi sama seperti Kakashi mencintainya.

Sembari melihat awan dan pohon-pohon, Iruka mulai mengingat masa-masa ketika ia dan Kakashi mulai berpergian bersama, berbelanja bersama, memasak bersama. Perlahan Iruka menutup matanya, mengingat masa-masa indah tersebut . . .

"Iruka-Sensei . . ." Iruka menoleh ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil, cuaca pada saat itu sangat dingin dan salju pun ikut turun di Konoha.

"Kakashi-san, ada apa?" Iruka tersenyum.

"Eh, begini . . . Aku berpikir, apa kita bisa makan malam bersama di apartemenmu? Aku sudah membeli bahan-bahan untuk kumasak . . ."

"Eh? Benarkah? Tapi nanti merepotkanmu Kakashi-san . . ."

"Tidak apa-apa! Jangan dipikirkan! Daripada makan ramen terus tiap hari, itu kan tidak baik"

"Eh . . . ? Ah, ya kau benar . . ." Iruka yakin sekali bahwa mukanya sudah merah seperti kepiting rebus pada saat itu.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu . . ." Kakashi mengenggam tangan Iruka "Ayo kita masak!" lalu dia tersenyum.

Lalu seingat Iruka itu adalah kali pertamanya memasak bersama . . . Biasanya dia hanya makan Ramen di Ichiraku bersama Naruto. Tapi ternyata, memasak bersama Kakashi juga lumayan menyenangkan. Lalu Iruka mulai mengingat ketika Kakashi terluka sepulang dari misi kelas S, seluruh tubuhnya bersimbah darah dan terdapat banyak luka di bagian tubuhnya. Iruka ingat ia hampir menangis dan berteriak histeris pada saat itu, tapi tentu saja ia menahannya.

"Kakashi!" Iruka berteriak memanggil nama sahabatnya.

"Tenanglah Iruka! Kakashi sedang mengalami masa kritis jadi untuk sementara pihak rumah sakit akan melakukan perawatan intensif!"

"Kritis? Separah itukah?"

"Kami belum bisa memastikannya, tapi pada saat ini Kakashi sedang tidak sadarkan diri akibat pendarahan yang sangat hebat. Sekarang adalah masa-masa kritisnya. Karena dia masih koma jadi . . ."

Pada saat itu hati Iruka bagaikan dirobek-robek oleh kenyataan yang pahit. Tapi Iruka percaya bahwa Kakashi dapat melewati masa-masa kritis itu. Dan benar saja, tiga hari kemudian Kakashi membuat perkembangan yang sangat pesat. Seluruh organ-organ tubuhnya mulai bekerja lagi dan ia mulai sadar. Seminggu kemudian Kakashi sudah mulai mengambil misi lagi. Iruka sangat mengingat kejadian itu karena hal tersebut hampir membuatnya terkena penyakit jantung (untungnya saja tidak). Lalu . . . yang terakhir adalah ketika ia berulang-tahun, Kakashi sengaja tidak mengambil misi pada saat itu dan meluangkan waktu bersama hanya berdua saja. Iruka ingat dengan jelas bahwa pada saat itu Kakashi sengaja membuatkan kue ulang tahun untuknya . . .

"Selamat ulang tahun Iruka-sensei!" Kakashi membawa bungkusan kado besar di depan pintu apartemen Iruka, mengagetkan Iruka yang baru saja membuka pintunya.

"Ah, te—terima kasih . . .?" Iruka sampai kesulitan memegang hadiah tersebut.

"Aku bawa kue ulang tahun dan champagne. Aku tak tahu kau lebih suka champagne atau wine jadi . . ."

"Cha-? Tapi itu mahal 'kan ?" kata Iruka yang menunjukkan sedikit muka bersalah.

"Tidak masalah." kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum, "Ayo kita masuk."

"Cheers!"

"Semoga Iruka-sensei semakin sukses di tahun ini!" ucap Kakashi.

"Te—Terima kasih . ." Iruka tersipu malu.

Terakhir kali dia merayakan ulang tahun seperti ini ketika kedua orangtuanya masih hidup, lalu ketika kedua orangtuanya meninggal tidak ada lagi yang merayakan ulangtahunnya.

"Iruka-sensei . . . ?" Kakashi berkata sambil melihat Iruka yang termenung...

"Y- ya? Ada apa Kakashi-sensei?" Iruka sedikit kebingungan.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu...?" Kakashi berkata sambil terlihat sedikit cemas.

"Ti- tidak ada! Tidak ada apa-apa!" Iruka terdiam sejenak, "hanya..."

"Hanya?" tanya Kakashi lagi.

"Aku teringat sewaktu kedua orangtuaku masih hidup, mereka pasti akan merayakan ulangtahunku bersama setiap tahun..." Iruka mulai berkata sambil tersenyum, "Sepeninggal mereka berdua tidak ada lagi yang merayakan ulang tahunku bersama."

Kakashi terdiam sejenak lalu dia menepuk punggung Iruka, "Kita rayakan..."

"Eh..?" Iruka keheranan.

"Mulai dari sekarang sampai seterusnya, aku pasti akan merayakan ulang tahunmu bersama-sama." Kakashi berkata sambil memeluk Iruka.

Iruka tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, dia kehabisan kata-kata... dia sangat bahagia, setelah bertahun-tahun akhirnya ada orang yang ingin bersamannya, momen itu benar-benar tidak dapat dilukiskan oleh kata-kata. Iruka sepertinya menangis dibahu Kakashi tapi ia tidak begitu yakin...

"Iruka..." Kakashi berkata dengan sangat jelas di telinganya, "apa kau bersedia..." "Bersedia apa?" tanya Iruka

"Memakai ini di jarimu?" Kakashi mengeluarkan kotak cincin mungil bewarna biru tua dari saku celana miliknya.

"A-ku..?" Iruka terkejut, 'Kakashi serius denganku?' batin Iruka.

"Jika... kau tak mau, tak apa..." ucap Kakashi dengan sedikit kecewa.

"Ma-Mau! Akan kupakai!" Iruka menggenggam tangan Kakashi, dengan wajah yang sangat SANGAT merah.

Kakashi tersenyum mengelus-elus pipi Iruka yang semerah buah ceri dan berkata "Kupakaikan untukmu..."

"U-Uhm..." Jawab Iruka malu-malu.

Kakashi mengambil cincin tersebut dari kotaknya lalu memegang tangan kiri (K-I-R-I) Iruka lalu memasangkan cincin tersebut ke jari manisnya.

Iruka seakan tak percaya bahwa akan ada hal seperti ini dalam hidupnya, setelah kejadian itu Iruka selalu termenung melihat cincin di tangan kirinya itu sampai-sampai dia selalu diisengi oleh Kurenai, Asuma dan Anko. Namun kebahagiaan Iruka tak bertahan lama, beberapa bulan setelah ulang tahunnya Kakashi terluka parah, semua teman semisinya terbunuh. Kakashi tak memiliki banyak pilihan selain kabur ke desa, hal yang lumayan membuat orang-orang terkejut karena Kakashi bisa kembali dengan selamat. Sebelum ia sempat berbicara, ia langsung pingsan di pintu gerbang desa. Tsunade segera pergi ke rumah sakit untuk melihat keadaan Kakashi, khawatir dan bimbang karena mungkin dia sendiri juga sudah tak mungkin untuk menolongnya.

"Kk—khhhk..."

"!"

Kakashi mencoba untuk bangun, tapi tak bisa seluruh tubuhnya serasa tidak bertenaga. Ia mencoba untuk menggerakan tangannya tapi lagi-lagi tidak bisa.

"Kakashi kau bisa mendengarku?"

Kakashi mencoba untuk mengangguk, walaupun gerakannya agak sedikit kaku dan pelan tapi sang Hokage dapat menangkap bahwa Kakashi masih sadar dan masih mengerti perkataannya.

"Tunggu sebentar biar kuperiksa chakramu." Tsunade segera memeriksa chakra Kakashi yang auranya semakin lama semakin tipis.

"_Tidak bisa lagi.."_Tsunade berkata dalam hati lalu melihat kearah Kakashi.

Tiba-tiba Kakashi mulai berbicara," Tsu-Tsunade-sama, a-aku tahu ba...bahwa a..jalku... su...dah dekat... tti...tidak usah mem...bohongi..ku..."

"Kakashi... Maafkan aku..."

"Ti..tidak usah meminta ma..maaf... Ha..nya sa..ja.. sayang...A..ku belum..sem..pat..mem...beri..ta..hu..dia..ba..bahwa...Aku... URGH!"

"Kakashi! Cepat lakukan operasi! Siapkan peralatan, aku sendiri yang akan mengoperasinya!"

"Baik Hokage-sama!"

"Kakashi kau tidak boleh mati! Tidak boleh tidak boleh tidak boleh tidak boleh! Kau TIDAK BOLEH MATI! Masih banyak orang-orang dan teman-!" Tsunade berusaha sekuat tenaga tapi Tuhan berkehendak lain.

"Kkkhhh..." Tsunade terus mencoba sampai akhirnya...

_Aku mencintaimu..._

"Ouch!"

"Kau tidak apa-apa Iruka?" Anko bertanya kepada temannya yang ceroboh itu.

"Y-ya, Cuma tergores kertas koq, tak usah khawatir.."

Tiba-tiba beberapa orang masuk ke ruangan kantor, mereka berpakaian putih jadi semua orang tahu bahwa mereka adalah pekerja rumah sakit.

"Apa Umino Iruka bekerja di departemen ini?" tanya salah seorang berbaju putih tersebut.

"Y-ya, saya orangnya apa ada sesuatu?" Jawab Iruka gugup.

"Hatake Kakashi telah meninggal dunia pada pukul 10:30 tadi, Hokage-sama meminta anda untuk datang segera ke rumah sakit."

Waktu serasa berhenti, dunia serasa hening, hampa tanpa suara.

"A-apa?" tangan Iruka bergetar. _Ini tak mungkin! Pasti bohong!_

"Maaf tapi kami tidak terbiasa dengan candaan seperti ini, tidak mungkin Hatake Kakashi meninggal dengan begitu mudah." Kurenai menyela.

"Ya, benar. Kakashi tak mungkin mati!" Asuma menambahkan.

"Ta-tapi!"

"Kurenai, Asuma..." Anko berkata tiba-tiba,"Mereka tidak berbohong"

"A-!"

"Lihat sinar mata mereka, mereka berkata yang sebenarnya."

Iruka sudah tidak tahu harus berbuat apa atau harus mengatakan apa, dia hanya merasa lemas dan tidak bertenaga sehingga ia kehilangan keseimbangannya dan mulai jatuh. Anko menyangga Iruka tepat sebelum dia terjatuh.

"Whoa! Iruka, tenanglah!" Anko berkata sambil memperhatikan wajah Iruka yang sudah pucat.

"A..Anko..."

_Tidak bisa begini aku harus memastikan sendiri, rumah sakit... __ya, aku harus segera kesana! Ini pasti bohong, semua ini pasti hanya lelucon!_

Serasa mendapat kekuatan baru Iruka dengan cepat beranjak dari ruangan tersebut dan berlari menyusuri koridor secepat yang ia bisa.

"IRUKA!" Anko berteriak lalu mengejarnya.

"A-Apa... ini benar-benar terjadi...?" Kurenai bertanya sekali lagi.

"Ma.. Maaf tapi Hokage-sama sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga..."

"Ugh, Kakashi..." Kurenai memandang Asuma sesaat, masih tidak mempercayai apa yang baru saja terjadi dengan teman seangkatannya...

"Tenanglah..." Asuma menepuk pundak Kurenai,"Sekarang aku lebih mengkhawatirkan Iruka..."

"Hmm, semoga ini tak terlalu berat baginya..."

Iruka berlari sekencang-kencangnya menuju ke rumah sakit berharap ini semua hanya candaan dan kebohongan belaka, hanya ada satu cara untuk mengetahuinya yaitu melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Ia HARUS melihat Kakashi sekarang juga!

Iruka mendobrak pintu kamar rumah sakit itu, disana ia melihat dengan sangat jelas Tsunade berdiri disisi tempat tidur, dimana terdapat tubuh yang sekarang sudah kaku dan diselimuti oleh kain putih.

"Iruka..."

"Bohong, ini bohong 'kan? Ini tidak mungkin terjadi kan Tsunade-sama...?" Iruka berjalan mendekati tubuh yang terbujur kaku itu lalu berlutut di sisinya.

"Kakashi... ini bohong 'kan?"

"..."

"Kau bilang akan bersama-sama denganku mulai sekarang dan selamanya apa itu semua bohong? _Ne_ Kakashi! Buka matamu jangan berpura-pura lagi!" Iruka yakin ia menangis, ya air mata mulai menuruni pipinya.

"Kau bilang... kau akan bersamaku...menemaniku... a-aku... sekarang..." Iruka menoleh keatas,"Benar-benar sendirian yah...?"

"Iruka..." Tsunade berkata dengan nada iba.

"Kakashi... kenapa... kenapa...?"

_Kenapa kau harus pergi?_

Iruka membuka matanya, terasa lembab, ingatan itu masih terasa sangat nyata seperti tidak pernah berlalu. Setahun telah berlalu dan Iruka masih tidak dapat melupakan Kakashi.

"Kakashi..." Iruka memandang tangan kirinya dimana terdapat cincin yang diberikan oleh Kakashi, "Aku sudah tidak tahan... Aku ingin menyusulmu... Aku tak bisa melupakanmu... Sakit, terasa sangat sakit..." Lalu Iruka melepas cincinnya berniat untuk membuangnya dan bunuh diri tapi krtika ia ingin melakukan hal itu ia menyadari ada ukiran nama di bagian dalam cincin itu, tulisan itu tegas dan nyata lalu Iruka mulai menangis.

"Aku tak bisa... melupakanmu..." setelah itu ia memakai kembali cincinnya dan berdiri, "Kakashi, aku... aku akan terus hidup...!" Iruka lalu berlari menuju kembali ke desanya, tempat dimana ia dan Kakashi bertemu dan berpisah.

-The End-

Akhirnya selesai juga...

Review please?


End file.
